I will remember you
by Miss P
Summary: After a fight, Jarod decides to leave Miss Parker behind. Will she ever hear from him again?


I will remember you. By Miss P.  
  
*  
  
Summary: After a fight, Jarod decides to leave Miss Parker behind. Will she ever hear from him again?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters in this story. And I'm not getting paid for writing it.  
  
*  
  
Set after Island of the haunted.  
  
*  
  
THE CENTRE. MISS PARKER'S OFFICE.  
  
*  
  
There was a knock on the door. Miss Parker slowly looked up and saw Sydney entering. She sighed deeply; she didn't want to talk to anyone now. Not after the fight with Jarod. She thought of what had happened, she'd screamed at him, told him he was an idiot because he still thought there could be anything between them. And after she'd literally thrown him out, she'd broken down, crying. Now she regretted the way she'd behaved. But even though there was nothing she could do to change it, she knew Jarod would never stop trying, stop hoping.  
  
Miss Parker was brought back from her thoughts as Sydney called her name. She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What?" She asked in a weary voice.  
  
"There's something I have to say." Miss Parker could see that he looked extremely troubled and uneasy.  
  
"Jarod called me. he wanted me to say this because he knew he would never be able too.."Sydney started. He took a deep breath before continuing. "He.Ehm.Jarod left the country with Zoe.He said.you will never hear from him again.ever. "  
  
Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She was shocked. Jarod was gone? She couldn't believe she would never see him again. This was her fault, if she'd told him how she really felt, they would be together now. Instead, he left with Zoe. Miss Parker felt tears brim in her eyes. She looked down, trying to hide it from Sydney. There was no way she could let Sydney see her cry. She didn't want to seem weak. But no matter how hard she tried to not cry the tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Sydney noticed, slowly he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Parker." He said warily.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone." Miss Parker whispered. Her voice trembled and she didn't manage to hold back the tears any longer.  
  
"I know." Sydney said. He hadn't thought Miss Parker would react so strongly. First now, he realized how much Jarod had meant to her. How much she'd loved him.  
  
"It's my fault; I threw him out.Syd, what am I going to do?"  
  
With a sigh, Sydney knelt next to the desk, taking her in his arms. First Miss Parker didn't respond. But as she heard Sydney's soothing words, she wrapped her arms around him, crying against his shoulder. She was surprised of how good it felt to be in someone's arms. She felt comforted, safe and protected. She didn't want to let go and right now she didn't care if Sydney would think she was clingy. She wanted the comfort, she needed it.  
  
But after about ten minutes, she pulled away. She gave Sydney a sad look. "Thank you.but I want to be alone now." She whispered. The truth was she didn't, but she realized she couldn't do this any longer.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Unable to speak, Miss Parker just nodded. Sydney slowly got up on his feet and walked up to the door. He stopped there for a while and watched Miss Parker. With a deep unhappy sigh he reached out to switch the lights off. Miss Parker looked up; she gave him a small smile. Sydney left and closed the door behind him.  
  
Miss Parker leaned back in her chair, staring at the closed door. She felt so empty inside. So lonely. What was she going to do without Jarod? God, if she'd just known. She would have stopped him. How could he do this to her? Didn't he care enough to stay? How could he just leave her like this, didn't he know that she couldn't live without him? But of course, he had his own life to think about. His own dreams and happiness. And if Zoe could give that to him, maybe it was for the best. Miss Parker felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. She imagined Jarod and Zoe together. Was he happy with her? Even though the circumstances, she only wanted what was best for him. She loved him so much. The thought of him and Zoe together, kissing, making love was almost killing her. She would have done anything to be with him. All her life she had craved for it, for him. And now it was too late. And it was all her fault, just because she was too damn proud to admit her real feelings for him. The tears continued to roll down, ruining her make up. Miss Parker didn't care. How could she? She knew she would look like a fucking zebra if she continued like this. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation, her laugh only sounded like a muffled sob. Maybe Jarod was better off without her. She just hoped he wouldn't forget her. She prayed he wouldn't.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I will remember you, will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by.  
  
Weep not for the memories.  
  
Remember the good times that we had.  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
  
How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun.  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me.  
  
I wanna be the one.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She would have done anything to be there with him; wherever it was. She wanted to be in his arms, forever. Miss Parker sniveled softly. How could this have happened? She'd thought he would always be there. She thought of when he'd been at her house. If she'd just known that it had been the last time she saw him, she wouldn't have been so mean. Actually she would have done anything to prevent him from leaving. Even if it implied telling him the truth. Even if it implied begging. She had never regretted anything more in her entire life. How could she have been so damn stupid? Miss Parker closed her eyes, resting her forehead in her hands.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I will remember you, will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by.  
  
Weep not for the memories.  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep.  
  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep.  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word.  
  
We are screaming inside.  
  
But we can't be heard.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"M.Miss Parker..I. I did as you told me to, but I couldn't find anything on Jarod.."  
  
Miss Parker raised her head to stare at the man peeking through the door.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Broots gave her a terrified look. "Miss Parker.are you okay?" He asked warily. Even though the room was dark, he could see that she was crying.  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
Broots watched her in silence. "Are you.what happened?" He finally asked.  
  
"I'M FINE.GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Miss Parker screamed. She couldn't take it anymore, she broke down, crying. "Just go." She sobbed out.  
  
Broots stared at her in shock. What could possibly have happened to make her this distressed? He wanted to comfort her. To just wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay. But he didn't dare. Instead he just stood there, watching her dumbly as she was trembling and crying uncontrollably.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I will remember you, will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by.  
  
Weep not for the memories.  
  
I'm so afraid to love you  
  
But more afraid to lose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness  
  
A deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had  
  
Oh you gave me light  
  
*~*~*  
  
More than two weeks had passed; none of them had heard a word from Jarod. First now, Sydney realized he'd actually meant that he would disappear. He missed him, but hoped he was happy wherever he was. As he walked pass Miss Parker's office. He stopped to look at her through the glass of the door. He knew that even though she was pretending to not care, Jarod's disappearance had affected her very much. He didn't understand how she'd managed to fool everybody else, it was obvious. He didn't think she would ever get over this. Everyday he'd been by her office it had been the same. She was sitting by her desk, either staring into space or with her face buried in her hands. Even though she always kept the light off, Sydney could tell she was weeping, silently and soft. He'd tried to talk to her, but never managed to make her open up. It was like she had locked herself into a shell of hurt and grief. Sydney knew the last event had been to much for her. She'd lost so much in her life and now she lost Jarod. The only one she thought loved her. The only one she thought could love her. With a sad sigh, Sydney continued walking. He knew he should talk to her. But he also knew she would never let him. Of course he didn't blame Jarod for leaving. But he couldn't help but wonder if he knew how much Miss Parker was suffering.  
  
As Sydney got to his office, he heard the phone ringing. He hurried over to his desk and picked it up.  
  
"This is Sydney."  
  
There was a silence. First Sydney thought the person had hung up. Then he heard the all to familiar voice.  
  
"Jarod?!"  
  
"I had to call.Syd, you have to tell me.is."  
  
"You want to know how Miss Parker is doing." Sydney finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Sydney.tell me!"  
  
"Not good at all. She's denying it, but I know she's grieving. She misses you, all day she sits in her office without any lights, crying silent tears. And I don't think she has either eaten or slept since you left. To be honest, she looks like hell!"  
  
"Oh god.I didn't think it would affect her that much." Jarod said with a deep sigh.  
  
"She thinks you were the only one who cared about her, and then you left her to take off with Zoe. Can you blame her for feeling depressed?"  
  
"Of course not.I'm sorry, but I had to do this.I still have to.I won't lie to you Syd.I'm not in love with Zoe.The only one I have ever loved is Miss Parker, I will always love her. But I couldn't wait for her anymore; I have my own feelings and needs to think about as well. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt her. But I had no choice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Listen, I want to you to do something for me. Tell Parker that I'll never stop loving her. But that I had no choice but to leave. And that it wasn't her fault." Sydney could hear the sadness in the other mans voice. It sounded like he was crying. It took a while before Jarod continued. The words only came out as trembling whisper. The pain as he spoke was clear and heartbreaking.  
  
"And Syd. I will always remember her."  
  
*~*~*  
  
I will remember you, will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I will remember you, will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
*~*~*  
  
THE END. 


End file.
